gaara's period
by princesskikiom
Summary: okay the summary well er i don't got one because the title is the summary, gaara things he's on his period and he and kankuro have a talk about it
1. Chapter 1

(an: i don't own naruto, if i did we'd have this sorta stuff in it and we'd all fall over laughing our ass's off, anyway i do owe my friend hina-chan for this because she stayed over at my house not to far back and we were goofing off with the sound recorder on the computer and the episode where gaara's screaming about his blood, we had a conversation like we were the sand sibs and gaara thought he was on his period). 

**gaara's period**

kankuro and temari were in the living room when gaara came running out of the bathroom screaming, as gaara came rushing into the living room he turned his gaze to kankuro and stuttered "i n-ne-need your help", he pulled kankuro aside and whispered in his ear, kankuro physically paled and stated "uh temari you might wanna take this one".

temari shot him a confused glance and stated "why what for", kankuro groaned and stated "he uh well he thinks he's on his period", all the color drained from her face and before she had the chance to think she hit the floor unconcious, twitching slightly kankuro turned his gaze to gaara and stated "uh gaara you can't um have a period".

gaara stared at him slightly confused and stated "why not", kankuro groaned and stated "because your a guy".

gaara: so, what does that have to do with anything

kankuro: how can i explain this so you can understand this, gaara you don't have the correct equipment to have a period

gaara: why not.

kankuro banged his head into the wall repeatedly and he shouted "BECAUSE YOU DON'T", gaara stared at him still confused and stated "well why don't i", kankuro sighed and stated "because your not a girl", gaara shot him a confused glance and stated "well why wasn't i", kankuro groaned mentally begging shukaku to come out and end his existance because this was just too much.

he sighed and stated "gaara i don't know go ask baki".

gaara nodded and went to ask baki why he wasn't a girl.

kankuro plopped down on the couch and stated "damn baki's gonna kill me".

end.

(an: it was hilarious it's not my fault i decided to write it i had started it but couldn't figure out what i wanted to say and stuff).

gaara: you made me look like a fool 

kunai: did not 

kankuro: why the hell did temari pass out you should have made her explain it she's the one that has to go through it every month.  
runs away from angry gaara and kankuro, chasing her with puppets and sand.

kunai: BYE GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara's period chpt2 **

**Gaara sings**

Baki's eye twitched "y-you th-think that...you... what?" Gaara sighed "i started my period." Baki groaned_ 'damnit Kankurou you're his brother your supposed to deal with situations like these!' _He sighed "Gaara you can't have a period you don't have the right equipment." Gaara tilted his head to the side curiously "where can i get the equipment?" Baki physically paled sputtering "y-you just can't okay."

Gaara looked at him oddly "why not?"

Baki banged his head down on the desk and grounded out"Because...You're... Not...A...Girl!" Gaara sighed "well why wasn't I?"

Baki growled "I don't know damnit! Boys are boy and girls are girls!"

Gaara sighed "What is the right equipment? Why do girls have it? Why can't I have it?"

Baki crumpled to the ground shaking "ju-just g-go a-ask T-tem-temari!"

_**'hahaha haha this is priceless!' **__'what's so funny! Do you know why i'm not a girl!' __**'--' are you nut's. Never mind answering that.' **__'I'm not crazy!' __**'Right this coming from the person asking the homicidal voice in his head about why he isn't a girl"**_ Gaara grumbled the demon was laughing his ass off at him. "Idiot raccoon!"

A nearby villager fell off a ladder at hearing him shout and Gaara smirked felling slightly better at having injured an innocent person without even doing anything.

He skipped happily down the streets singing "99 corpses nailed to 99 corpses nailed to the wall one falls down hit's the ground 98 corpses nailed to the wall!" The villagers scattered into there houses from witnessing the traumatic even of Sabaku No Gaara singing happily while skipping down the street.

end.

Gaara: WTF! Singing!

kunai: what i thought it was cute

Baki: you idiot make his sister explain it to him not me!

Gaara: No don't make me ask ridiculous questions

kunai: review and please beg them not to kill me

Baki and Gaara tie her to the wall and begin throwing wepons in her direction. Kunai lands inches from throat "Please ask them to spare me!"


End file.
